


Love Bites

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, NSFW, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: This was written as the result of a request on my Overwatch imagines blog. Reader has a fun night with vampire reaper.





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

        You could feel Reaper’s lustful eyes watching your form as you stripped ever so slowly in front of him. You smiled deviously at the impatience on his face. His fangs had slid down, denting his bottom lip lightly. You’d grown used to the fact Reaper was a creature of the night. Alive yet dead. You knew his lust was more than just for your form, no, he too lusted for your life blood.

        “I’m not a very patient man.” Reaper growled. “Come to me.”

        “I’m not the type to listen to orders.” You replied, defying his will. You knew what riling him up would do and oh you were ready for it. He was on his feet in an instant.

        “If you will not come to me, than I will.” Reaper was on you in a second. Your naked form laying spread out upon the bed before you knew it. You looked up into his lust-filled crimson eyes. There was hunger in them. For your blood, for your body, for your love. His gaze heated you, you wanted him to take you hard and fast, to make you his once again.

        “Will you make me come?” you asked suggestively, a sly smile gracing your lips. Reaper tugged your legs so you were sitting on the edge of the bed.

        “Of course.” Reaper replied with a smirk before dipping his head down between your thighs. His breath was hot against your skin as he ghosted kisses across your inner thighs. He nibbled them sweetly, careful to avoid nicking you with his fangs. Shivers ran rampant across your body as he teased your sensitive skin. You felt the hot wet warmth of his tongue flick across your skin as he brought a hand to your heat. Reaper slipped a digit into your folds massaging your sensitive nub delightfully. A small moan escaping your lips. “You’re so wet just for me.”

        “Only you..” You responded letting out another moan as reaper’s tongue rubbed against your clit, his digit sinking into you. You grasped at the sheets beneath you as Reaper continued to pleasure you. Thrusting his digit deep into your form before adding another, his tongue continually stimulating you. It wasn’t long before you were on the edge ready to fall into the abyss. Reaper could tell. He pulled his fingers from you, lapping at your dripping hole. One of your hands coming to the back of his head gripping at his hair. You tipped over the edge, moaning his name.

        “Mm, so sweet.” Reaper said licking his lips. He got up from his position between your legs and dropped his pants to the floor. He was hot, hard, and ready to buried deep inside of you. And you were ready for him to be. Reaper grasped your form and pulled you onto your hands and knees. Reaper was determined to take you like this. It was the best angle to watch himself sink into you. He loved to see your body take every single inch of his cock. Nothing delighted him more. He positioned himself at your entrance, rubbing the tip of his cock against you. “Are you ready for me?”

        “Please.. Take me.” That was all Reaper needed to hear. With a slight bit of pressure, Reaper’s cock began sliding into your dripping hole. He watched as your body began to swallow him. Once buried as deep as he could manage inside of you he stilled enjoying your sweet heat surrounding his cock. Gripping your hips he slid out of your heat before thrusting back in slowly. He watched as you tried to thrust your body onto him faster but he held you still. He would take it slow at first, reveling in the warmth.

        You continued to push against him. You wanted him to fuck you into the pillows, to bring you to your second release.

        “Please,” you begged wiggling your hips in his grip. “Fuck me.” A wide grin broke out across Reaper’s face though you couldn’t see it. He would give you exactly what you wanted.

        “Since you asked so nicely.” He said pulling all the way out. “I’ll give you what you want.” Reaper slammed back into you causing you to moan loudly. He rammed his cock into you at the pace you craved. You gripped at the bed sheets unable to think about anything but being fucked senseless by your lover. Reaper’s hand made contact with your ass cheek as he thrust wildly into you. He was making a moaning shaking mess of you and he was enjoying every second of it. Having had his fill of watching your body take his cock Reaper flipped you onto you back before thrusting back inside of you. He could feel your incoming orgasm. His too was close at hand. The hunger he’d been suppressing this entire time was eating at him. He wanted more than just his cock to buried within you. His teeth ached to sink into your skin. He gave in to the urge as he felt your walls beginning to contract around his length. He sank his teeth into your throat causing your pleasure to increase tenfold. You screamed his name as you came hard around his cock. Reaper thrust into your convulsing heat a few more times before burying himself as deep as he could, his hot seed filling you to the brim.

        Reaper pulled away from your throat, your blood staining his face. He brought one of his hands up to caress your cheek.

        “I didn’t hurt you did I?” Reaper asked softly. He hadn’t meant to bite you. He’d let his hunger overtake him in the heat of the moment.

        “Not at all, love. To be honest.. I kinda wanna do that again sometime.” You said with a smile.


End file.
